dragonball_fan_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Omniverse Arc 4 Part 3
Emperor of Universe 11 Saga Sapepren "Fine! I'm going straight to my tenth form!" "You have ten forms?!" "Yes, i'm at my fifth form!" "What?!" "Now. Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Arcticool goes to his tenth form. "Now, what do you call yourself?" "I-i'm Sapepren..." "Oh, then Sapepren, do you fear death?" "I-i-i-i..." "I'll take that as a yes." Arcticool appears in front of Sapepren all of a sudden. He hits Sapepren in the gut and knocks him into the air. "Heh. How do you like my power?" "Y-you're a monster..." "Thank you, i'm glad you noticed." "H-how are you so strong?" "I've trained for approximately 300 years." "3-300?" "Yes, impressive is it not?" Meanwhile in Conton city. "Arcticon, have you found them yet?" "No not yet Trunks." "When will you?" "I don't-" "What?" "I found them. Grab onto me." "Great!" Arcticon uses instant transmission. Back on Indigo. "Y-yes but..." "But what?" "You have a suprise coming your way." "What do you mea-" Just then, Arcticon and Trunks appeared. "A-Arcticon?" "Oh, it's you father." "I don't care who you are, but i'll kill you! Ahhh!" "Trunks wait! He's too strong for you!" Trunks flies at Arcticool and tries to slice him in half. Arcticool just catches his sword. "W-What! How?!" Arcticool hits Trunks once and he's knocked out of Super Saiyan. "Ah, Trunks! Father i'll kill you!" "Arcticon no! We're fused and yet he's got us on our knees." "Ah, you're right." Just then fusion wore off. "Ah, no!" "Sphjinx we're unfused." "I know. Damn it!" Arcticon's Resolve "What? Your fusion wore off?!" "Yeah." "Damn. Fine, so be it. I'll fight him without fusion on my side." "That's a poor decision." "Well i'm tired of waiting to defeat him!" Arcticon attacks Arcticool. "You're going to die by my hand father!""Keep dreaming! Your brother was always stronger than you!" "You think...Argh...I give a damn!" Arcticon coughs up blood. "You should!" Arcticool hits Arcticon into the ground. "Now, Arcticon! Let's see you survive this!" "Ah, he's going to blow up the planet! But there's innocent people there!" "Haaaaaaaa!" "I have to hold it back no matter what." Arcticool launches his attack at Arcticon. Arcticon catches it. "Argh, Ahhh...I...Can't." Arcticon starts thinking about everything and everyone that means something to him, and letting it down. "If I can't do this my father really is right about me. I am the weakest link. Robyn, Sphjinx, Capepren, Trunks, Madison, I'm letting them down!" Just then, the blast starts overwhelming him. "No! I won't let that happen! Haaaaaaaa!" The blast hits the ground and creates a gigantic crater. "Heh, now that, that's over-" Just then. "Are you sure about that?!" In the middle of the crater there is one pillar of land. When the smoke clears, Arcticon is standing on it. "H-how did you survive?" "I'm in golden form, thats how!" Arcticon uses Instant Transmission to teleport above Arcticool and blasts him into the ground. "Argh... Why you!" Arcticon blasts him again and kills him. "Now, everyone the planets about to blow up grab onto one another." He Instant Transmissions to Conton city.